


Aarnivalkeista

by sotamieshonkajoki



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Sihvonen on aistiyliherkkä, Sihvosen yksipuolinen ihastus (tai kenties molemminpuolinen), Sodan jälkeen-AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/pseuds/sotamieshonkajoki
Summary: Koskaan ei Sihvonen saisi tietää, oliko Salo paareilla maatessaan ja kärsiessään kauheat tuskansa hikipisarat otsallaan lopulta menettänyt uskonsa. Sen onnen ja vilpittömyyden, joka Sihvosta oli vetänyt puoleensa kuin liekki mitätöntä, tuulessa tempovaa koiperhosta kaiken hävityksen keskellä.





	Aarnivalkeista

Sivummalla, erään suurehkon kiven ympärillä, istuivat Määttä, Salo ja Sihvonen. Salo selitteli vakuuttavasti toisille tukka silmillä: ”Meijän pitäjäsä palaa aarnivalkiat…”

Sihvonen käänsi päätään poispäin ja huitoi kädellään kuin hyttysiä torjuen: ”Elä elä… Sulaa valetta…”

”Ja sitte vissihin palaa. Vanahat ihmiset on nähnehet. Ja tolalailla on vielä miekat ristisä päällä.”

”Elä elä… Lapin noitajuttuja. Siellähän sitä nyt ihmettä on, pohjolassa.”

* * *

Sihvonen haukkoi henkeään saamatta keuhkoihinsa happea. Kuuma veri juoksi holtittomina virtoina pitkin kehoa, kylmä hiki valui kasvoille ja kusi pitkin reisiä, sattui enemmän kuin koskaan eikä häpeälle ollut enää tilaa. Suustaan karkaavan vaikerruksen hän tunsi polttavana kurkussaan, vartalo nyki ja sätki kuin päästäen karkuun viimeisetkin voimansa. Päätä ja korvia vihloi, kuulo menisi varmasti, mutta oliko sillä väliä, kun kuolisi? Silmät näkivät enää vain pimeää, jota Sihvonen yritti epätoivoisena riipiä pois kimpustaan tietäen, ettei paholaista vastaan taistelusta olisi apua. Tällä tavalla sitä kaaduttiin, hän oli kuullut juttuja – kipu kynsien sisuksia ja mieli ehtien juuri tajuta lopun tulleen.

Ja tällä tavalla sitä herättiin, hiestä märkänä ja kauttaaltaan vapisten. Tajuten, ettei kaikki ollutkaan lopussa, toivoen hetken, että olisikin ollut.

Keuhkoihin valui hiljaksiin lämmintä, raskasta ilmaa ja Sihvonen värisi kykenemättä avaamaan silmiään.

Niin tietysti. Hän oli laskenut unissaan alleen taas, kuin mikäkin pikkulapsi, ja häpeä hiipi kuumana pitkin poskia, mutta vereen eivät hänen kätensä sotkeutuneet hapuillessaan hätäisinä rintakehää. Sama ärtymys kuin aina painajaisen jälkeen alkoi laskeutua hänen mieleensä. Heinät pistelivät ohuen lakanan läpi, nukkuvan lämpö painautui vasten liian voimakkaana. Rahikainen siinä makasi, tai Jannehan tämä nykyään taas oli, heidän jalkansa liukuneina täkin alla toistensa lomaan niin, ettei Sihvonen hetkeen ollut varma, missä toinen heistä loppui ja toinen alkoi. 

Hän tunsi toisen vartalon heräilyn pieninä, laiskoina liikahduksina ennen, kuin ehätti itse esittämään nukkuvaa. Lakanat kahahtivat, kuiskaus oli melkein hellä.

”Taasko sie heräsit?”

Sihvonen räpytteli aristavia silmäluomiaan auki totutellen ladon pimeään. Rahikainen oli kohottautunut hiukan kyynärpäänsä varaan ja tarkasteli nyt hänen kasvojaan, tuttuna ja turvallisena unensekaisia kiharoita ja suupielen pehmeää juonnetta myöten. Monta syyskesää he olivat nukkuneet heinänteon aikaan näin, ladossa vierekkäin, pikkupojista asti. Mutta se oli ollut ennen sotaa ja ennen painajaisia, ja nyt kaikki oli toisin, nukkuminenkin Sihvoselle kivuliasta.

Rintamalla hän oli pelännyt kuolemaa. Nyt tuntui, että sen yhden kerran olisikin ehkä kestänyt, ehkä, jos luoti olisi sattunut siististi takaapäin, ei liikaa tuskia ennen kuin… Kun joka yö piti kuolla, piti paholainen jatkuvasti otteessaan. Se oli aina läsnä, katsoi päivisin hänen olkansa yli ja katosi juuri, kun hän nykäisi päätään taaksepäin vilkaistakseen, öisin riepotteli häntä mielensä mukaan.  


Häpeä sai tilaa yhä enemmän. Inhotti olla niin paljaana, posket ja luomet varmasti tulipunaisina ja kurkku valituksesta käheänä, täristen, lihakset kiskoen tahtomatta. Sihvonen yritti pyristellä pois Rahikaisen katseen alta, mutta edes liikkeet eivät suostuneet toimimaan. ”No nääthä sie itekkii, että heräsin. Kai tässä nyt liikkua soa.”

”No ko sie sätkit niin moan perkeleesti ko mikäkin ammuttu ryssä”, Rahikainen mumisi huomaten hiukan liian myöhään, miten Sihvosen silmäkulma nyki rajusti. Jokin tämän silmissä lämpeni – ei se sääliä kai ollut, ei onneksi, melkein kuin pieni anteeksipyytävä ele. ”Ai niitäkö sie toas. Niitä siun unias.” 

”No niitä, niitä”, Sihvonen tiuskaisi. Ääni särkyi tyhjiin.

Jos nyt vielä kaiken huipuksi rupeaisi itkemäänkin.

”Elä nyt kysymästä suutu, ei siun niistä kertoa tarvihte.” Rahikainen hiljensi ääntään entisestään, kuin olisi yrittänyt lasta tyynnytellä. Kämmen nousi ja sormet liukuivat pitkin Sihvosen poskea ja leuan linjaa, silittelivät, eikä Sihvonen tiennyt, halusiko panna vastaan. ”Rauhotukkos jo. Ei tässä mitään hätiä ole.”

Hyvähän Jannen oli sanoa. Kaikki Rahikaisen akan pojassa oli rauhallista, laiskan itsevarmaa, ja jos tämä oli päivä, oli Sihvosen akan poika yö, erilainen, kummajainen. Tunsi aina liikaa, ärtyi helposti, säikkyi ja kiskoi paidanhihansa venähtäneiksi. Ei koskaan ollut ollut muiden kanssa aivan samassa tahdissa, ei kotona eikä rintamalla. Ja vaikka Sihvonen ei sitä itsekään mielellään ajatellut, sota se lieni hänet lopullisesti vääntänyt vinksalleen – särkenyt sen, mikä jo valmiiksi oli ollut epävireessä. Sodan jälkeen oli paholainen alkanut häntä seuraamaan.

Sihvosen sydän tykytti niin kovaa, että hän pelkäsi sen muljahtavan paikoiltaan.

”Koko ajanha mie yritän”, hän mutisi, kiukku purkautuen tukahtuneeseen nyyhkäykseen.

Unien sisällöstä he eivät koskaan puhuneet. Rahikainen ei olisi käsittänyt, tämä oli tarpeeksi rohkea ollakseen uskomatta paholaiseen tai mihinkään muuhunkaan. Vain kerran Sihvonen oli aiheesta kysynyt, rintamalla, heidän istuessaan yhdessä vartiovuorossa – kysynyt, uskoiko Rahikainen, että jos kuolema sattuisi kohdalle, sen jälkeen olisi mitään. Rahikainen oli sytyttänyt tupakan ja vastannut, että tällä puolellahan ne pelit kokonaan pelattiin. Kuinka Sihvonen olisi tahtonutkaan kyetä samaan huolettomuuteen. 

Ja Salo tietysti oli tässäkin asiassa ollut aivan oma lukunsa.

Sihvonen tunsi kummallisen läikähdyksen sisällään niin kuin aina ajatellessaan tuota nimeä, mutta iloa tunteessa ei enää ollut. Rintaa pisti.

Kun hän oli Salolta uskaltautunut kysymään samaa, oli tämä hymyillyt sitä hymyään, jossa hampaat näkyivät ja toiseen poskeen ilmestyi pieni kuoppa. Vastannut, ettei tiennyt kuolemanjälkeisestä, mutta joihinkin asioihin jouti uskomaan vain, koska se tuntui mukavalta, oikealta. Salo oli ollut sellainen. Ajatuksenjuoksu kuin poukkoileva puro, joka aina kulki hiukan omia reittejään, ja jota muut pitivät lapsellisena ja Sihvonen vastalauseistaan huolimatta ihmeellisenä.

Ja uskoa Salo oli jaksanut, aina aarnivalkeista siihen, että sota voitettaisiin vielä. Koskaan ei Sihvonen saisi tietää, oliko Salo paareilla maatessaan ja kärsiessään kauheat tuskansa hikipisarat otsallaan lopulta menettänyt uskonsa. Sen onnen ja vilpittömyyden, joka Sihvosta oli vetänyt puoleensa kuin liekki mitätöntä, tuulessa tempovaa koiperhosta kaiken hävityksen keskellä. Enää he eivät näkisi toisiaan, ja ainoa, mitä Sihvonen saattoi toivoa, oli se, ettei Salo ollut muuttunut. Että nyt tämä kulki nauraen pitkin kotipitäjänsä teitä ja pellonlaitoja – toivottavasti proteesilla kävely ei kauheasti sattunut –, työnsi heiniä tukkaansa ja selitteli aarnivalkeista kenties jollekulle muulle.

Tuskin paholainen niin kepeiden askelten kintereillä kulki. Painajaiset eivät kuuluneet niin hyville ihmisille, ne kuuluivat sellaisille, kuin Sihvonen, valmiiksi jo vähän viallisille.

”Janne?” hän aloitti hiukan epäröiden.

Rahikaisen kämmenen liike hänen poskellaan pysähtyi hetkeksi tämän kiinnittäessä taas huomionsa hänen kasvoihinsa, jatkoi sitten tasaista tahtiaan. Sihvonen joutui puremaan hampaitaan yhteen. Ei se pahalta tuntunut, kai. Ei ainakaan olisi pitänyt.

”Mm-hm?”

”Uskotko sie aarnivalkeisiin?”

Sihvonen oli odottanut nopeaa vastausta, mutta Rahikainen olikin pikku hetken hiljaa, hymähti ja kallisti päätään.

”Eikö myö noista henkimualiman asijoista jo rintamalla hoasteltu tarpeeks. En mie niitä sellasija. Lapin noitajuttuja tuoki, etkös sie niin itekkii joskus sanonut.”

Sihvonen painoi katseensa alas itseään typeryydestä soimaten. Eihän hän voinut sitä Rahikaiselle selittää. Ei voinut selittää, kuinka Salo ja tämän aarnivalkeat ehkä olivatkin olleet hänelle jotain, josta hän mielessään oli hakenut lohtua, merkki siitä, että edes joku vielä jaksoi uskoa ihmeisiin. Kuinka hänen sotansa oli ollut hävitty sillä hetkellä, kun tämä oli kannettu pois, kuinka hän oli yrittänyt etsiä itsestään pienintäkään jälkeä samasta uskosta. Tuijotellut yöhön toivoen salaa, että kenties erottaisi siellä aarnivalkean lepattavan liekin, koittanut hiljalleen lakata pettymästä, kun ei pystynyt näkemään muuta kuin paholaisen tuijottavat silmät. 

Niin, harvinaista se kai oli, että jossakussa oli sellainen usko. Ehkä niin harvinaista, että sellaisen ihmisen tapaisi vain kerran elämässään, saisi hetkeksi melkein itselleen, ennen kuin tämä taas riistettäisiin pois.

Turha oli ollut kysymys ja niin tyypillinen Jannen vastaus, mutta yhtäkkiä kaipaus puristi Sihvosen rintaa niin, että teki mieli itkeä.

”N-niinhä mie sanoin.”

Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei ollut mitenkään varmaa, että Salo oli selvinnyt hengissä. Sen verran pahalta tämän jalka oli näyttänyt. Jos ei ollut, toivottavasti paholainen piti tätä niin hyvänä kuin mahdollista, paremmin kuin Sihvosta tällä puolen. Antoi tämän painaa maaten ja levätä, päästi kaikista maanpäällisistä tuskistaan. Sihvonen oli ehkä pelkuri, mutta siitä hyvästä hän olisi kaikki ne tuskat voinut ottaa omikseen – ehkä ne eivät muiden jatkeena painaisi hänen hartioitaan niin paljoa, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei pystyisi niitä kantamaan kunnialla niin kuin Salo oli tehnyt. Ehkä ne painaisivatkin liikaa ja hän pirstoutuisi lopullisesti kaiken sen alle, ehkä se ei haittaisi, jos vain Salolla olisi kaikki hyvin. 

Sihvonen käännähti rajusti poispäin Rahikaisesta ja kiskoi lakanoita suojakseen. Ehtisi päästä sentään hiukan pois näkyvistä. Hän painoi kasvonsa hiestä märkään tyynyyn huultaan purren, odottaen. Kun kyyneleet parin hengenvedon jälkeen tulivat, kastuivat posketkin rumina virtoina, nyrkit puristivat ohutta kangasta ja hartiat nykivät itkun voimasta, pahasta olosta, jota hän ei enää kaiken jälkeen hallinnut. Lakanoiden kahahdusta Rahikaisen painautuessa lähemmäs Sihvonen tuskin kuulikaan, mutta tunsi pian pehmeän ja hiostavan lämpimän vartalon painokkaana selkäänsä vasten, niskaansa hipovan nenänpään, vyötärönsä ympärille laiskasti kiertyvän käsivarren.

Koko keho tärisi. Kosketus oli liikaa, mutta se ei ollut pahinta, näin Janne oli hänelle tehnyt iät ja ajat. Pahin tunne oli jotain muuta, mistä Sihvonen ei itsekään saanut kiinni. Tiesi vain, miten se teki kipeää.

”Noh. Mites sie nyt noin.” Jannen sormet näpersivät melkein hajamielisesti hänen paitansa helmaa. Niin, eihän tällä ollut aavistustakaan, mikä oli hätänä. Ja missä maailmassa sellaiselle olisi sanoja ollutkaan.

”En mie – tiijä. En mie voan – en mie tiijä – ”

”Shh.” Huulet painoivat jälkensä niskahiusten rajaan.

Sihvonen puri huultaan rajummin tukahduttaakseen sen säälittävän uikutuksen, joka uhkasi karata kyynelten mukana. Ehkä, jos kaikki olisi käynyt toisin, olisi Salo ollut hänen kanssaan kärsivällinen. Kertoillut omia juttujaan aarnivalkeista ja muustakin, kysynyt ja saanut luvan silitellä ranteita ja leuan pientä kuoppaa, kietoutunut varoen yhdeksi hänen kanssaan. Nähnyt ärähdyksien ja nykimisen läpi, saanut hänet heltymään. Uskomaan, että jos paholainen olikin olemassa, se ei ainakaan voisi viedä mitään niin kaunista heiltä pois.

Vaikka olihan se turhaa ja typerää – juuri hänen tapaistaan – pidellä kiinni jostain, mitä ei koskaan ollut ollutkaan. Hän kietoi lakanaa tiukemmin ympärilleen ja toivoi, että itku joskus loppuisi, vaikka tiesi, ettei se oloa helpottaisi.

Jossain, ehkä pimeässä ladon nurkalla tai sitten vain hänen unikuvissaan, lepatti pieni vihertävä liekki, joka kipinöi viimeisen valonsa ja painui sitten sammuksiin.


End file.
